Finding Damon
by Beastdog
Summary: A new mutie comes to the institute and she has a special intrest in Kurt, but its not what you think. KurtKitty OroroLogan RogueEvan
1. Emma

Disclaimer: well duh! Of course I don't own it. What did you think?!?!? If I owned it I wouldn't be here! [blah] = different language *blah* = emphasis {blah} = thoughts Warning: I can't spell worth beans and I can't write a German accent at all.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Damon? What the...  
  
Logan wrinkled his nose in disgust. His nose could detect almost everything from the ground beneath him to the food you ate last week. And write now he could smell this guy's fish-breath. Stale fish-breath. From several days ago.  
  
"So you want ta buy my slave, do ya?" This statement brought Logan to the present.  
  
"Yeah." Logan grunted. "How much fer her?" Logan hated to *buy* this new mutant, but it was necessary. {I mean, *come on.* Did you hear him? *Slave*?}Not only did this make him uncomfortable but Kurt and Jamie cowering behind him didn't help. Why did he have to bring Jamie anyway? Oh yeah, that's rite.  
  
-FLASHBACK- Logan's POV:  
  
Jamie (or one of his multiples) had broken Kurt's last holowatch. Kurt had nearly killed him. When Jamie had gone to him trying to say sorry Kurt had tackled him. One of his multiples had escaped and run to the first person he could find. That person happened to be Scott. As soon as Jamie had told him what had happened Scott had looked scared. Really truly scared.  
  
"You broke his watch!?" Scott said running to Kurt's room with Jamie's multiple (let's dub him Jamie 2)  
  
"Yeah but it was an accident!" Scott and Jamie 2 ran into Kurt's room. Kurt by then had given the original Jamie (I dub him: Jamie O) a black eye from thumping him onto the ground several times. Kurt was now choking Jamie O with hands, feet *and* tail. Scott ripped Kurt off Jamie and started yelling at both of them. That got my attention. I ran upstairs to find the smell of fear coming off everyone.  
  
And that is how I got stuck with Jamie and Kurt.  
  
And Chuck had decided then was the best time to tell them to go and get this new mutant.  
  
Me and Jamie and–a no holo- Kurt. Well, Maybe Chuck had a good reason.  
  
"You can have 'er for 40 thou." The man said.  
  
"40 thousand fer a slave!?"  
  
"'Ell yea! I 'ad to ship 'er from Brazil. And that's wat she's wert." This man was so rude Logan just wanted to make his innards outards.  
  
"Fine." Logan said handing him the bills. The man threw a large brownish lump at Logan. Logan helped the lump stand up and it mumbled 'thank you sir' looking down the whole time. The man walked away down the alley. Now it was just Logan, Kurt, Jamie and the new mutant. Jamie slid out from behind Logan and held his hand out to the new comer.  
  
"My name is Jamie, what's yours?"  
  
"Emma" Emma held out her hand and looked up at Logan. Logan finally saw her face. And the rest of her. She was covered from head to toe in light brown fur. Her face was almost like a cat's. She had a short snout and a large black nose. Her dark brown hair was in a braid that reached her knees. Her ears were at the top of her head and shaped like a cats. Her hands were shaped like great cat paws. The tail that was wound around her bare leg was even like a cat's. {Wait. Bare leg?} Logan looked more closely. {She's naked!}  
  
Kurt walked out from behind Logan and over to Emma. She looked slightly taken aback when she saw his fuzzy blueness, but she said nothing of it. That in its self was a surprise. But what she did next was more surprising. He had managed to stammer "Pleased to..." when she did a double take. She took one look at him and then threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck and started to cry while whispering 'Damon'. At that she went back to crying. All of them were shocked. And a little bit puzzled.  
  
Especially Kurt. 


	2. Roberto askes questions

Disclaimer: well duh! Of course I don't own it. What did you think?! If you thought I actually owned this, well, your just st.... nevermind. [blah] = different language *blah* = emphasis {blah} = thoughts Warning: I can't spell worth beans and my German accent is like a plant trying to roll its r's. Oh and I almost forgot to say: Whoo! I got a review! Thanks Kittyduck! (What's a lycanthrope?) Now I can celebrate. Yesss! Oh, and Kittyduck, don't worry. There will be lots of Kurtty.  
  
Also I need to fix something. Remember when I never said when the flashback ended, well it ended after 'Well, maybe Chuck had a good reason.'  
  
And on with Chapter 2:  
  
Back at the Mansion it was almost 10 and Professor X, Ororo and Hank were waiting in the small living room. They had decided not to tell the other students of Emma's presence until after she had gotten more used to every thing.  
  
They had been discussing Emma when Logan, Jamie and Kurt came in with the mutant in person. She was hugging Kurt with all her might. Logan noticed the Professor staring at this form of affection.  
  
"We couldn't pry her off Kurt at all. And she hasn't said a word that's not some kind of gibberish." He said. Kurt, Professor Xavier noticed he didn't have his holo on. Wait, Jamie had broken it. Anyway, Kurt just rolled his eyes at Logan's statement.  
  
"I told you, it might be a different language." Kurt said in his German accent while trying to get Emma to let go of him. Logan looked amused at Kurt's struggle.  
  
"Well Kurt you may not like my decision but, Emma is going to have to room with you. Everybody else's rooms are full." Professor X said. Kurt sighed and dragged himself and Emma out of the room. Jamie followed them, yawning. Logan sat down next to Ororo.  
  
"You're going to let a girl room with Kurt?" He said putting his arm around Ororo's shoulder. She leaned against him and sighed in contentment. She had really missed him even though he had been gone about 3 hours.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to let her. Everybody else's rooms are full. And plus, I trust Kurt. He's the gentleman of the institute. Also, his room is the only one that has space." He replied.  
  
"I still have a few questions about Emma." Ororo said leaning forward. "When are we going to tell all the rest of the students?"  
  
"Well, I think we can do that when she is ready. And rite now she doesn't look too ready." Professor said.  
  
"Got that rite" Logan chuckled.  
  
"Do you think Kurt will be alright with Emma tonight? She didn't look like she was going to let go." Hank said.  
  
"You know, that puzzled me too. Why wasn't she letting go?" Professor X said leaning forward to put his head in his hands.  
  
"It was the strangest thing. She did a double take on Kurt and then fell into his arms saying, or actually whispering, 'Damon'." Logan said as Ororo cuddled up next to him.  
  
"Damon sounds Mexican." She commented. "Do you know where she originated?"  
  
"The man I *bought*," Logan growled. "Her from said he had to ship her from Brazil."  
  
"Ship her?" Ororo said looking at Logan.  
  
"I didn't ask."  
  
"Oh. You know, I think Roberto's from Brazil."  
  
"I noticed she looked a lot like some cross between a person and a cat. Is that going to be a problem?" Logan asked Professor X.  
  
"Well, I think even if I give her a hologram watch there might be a slight problem with her hands and mouth. Even Kurt has problems with his hands but he still has fingers. Emma doesn't have fingers. And her mouth is slightly longer than a person's so when she is eating the food will disappear before it gets to her mouth, yet she will still be eating it."  
  
"So? What does that mean?" Logan said.  
  
"I might have to home school her."  
  
MEANWHILE ~  
  
"Emma! Get off of me!" Kurt struggled out of Emma's grasp only to get tackled and grabbed around the waist. Jamie was laughing so hard he had collapsed onto Kurt's bed.  
  
"Damon." She said snuggling up closer to him. "I've missed you so much." She sighed contentedly as she squeezed him harder.  
  
"I am not this 'Damon' you're talking about! Now let go of me!" Kurt said trying to get Emma to let go.  
  
"You... your not?" She let go of him and started to cry. "But then where's my Damon?" She looked up at Kurt and Jamie like she was expecting an answer. Jamie shrugged. "I spend my whole life looking for my poor lost Damon, and when I finally see him, it's not him! I can't believe this!" Emma had stopped crying and was now yelling. "We finally made some progress and then those *damn* slave traders captured us and separated us and I've never seen him since." She was now clutching Jamie. "I hate every thing! My life was getting better and you showed up and, and..." She looked up at Kurt and started to cry some more. She turned and buried her face in Jamie's neck.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok." Kurt moved in closer and started to rub Emma's back. Jamie just patted her head. Emma started to mutter and talk in her own language.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Kurt walked over to the door and opened it as Emma sobbed in the background. It was Logan, Hank and a very, very sleepy Roberto. They walked in and Roberto walked over to the other bed in the room, oblivious to everything going on.  
  
"Why is Roberto here?" Jamie said looking up.  
  
"Well, Ororo thought that since Emma is from Brazil and Roberto is from Brazil he might get some sense out of her because they have something in common." Hank said as he next to Jamie and a sobbing Emma on Kurt's bed.  
  
"Roberto!" Logan jerked Roberto out of his sleep induced stupor. "Get your ass over there!" Roberto finally noticed Emma. He walked over to her and sat down on the other side of Emma. He saw her crying and patted her back as Kurt sat down on the floor.  
  
"[What's wrong?]" He asked her in Brazilian(1) Emma stopped crying and started to sniffle as she looked up at him.  
  
"[I already told the non-Damon.]"  
  
"Ok, who is the 'Non-Damon'?" Roberto looked up.  
  
"Erm, I think I am." Kurt said.  
  
"What did she tell you?" Roberto asked. Kurt told him all he knew about Emma looking for the mysterious 'Damon'. When Kurt was done he turned back to Emma.  
  
"[Tell me more about 'Damon']"  
  
***** Yes! Whoo! I'm done! Oh yeah! Ha! Beat that all the voices in my head. They told me it would take longer, but they were wrong! MWA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!  
  
(1) Is that what you call the language in Brazil? 


	3. Her Story

Disclaimer: well, if you didn't read the first and second chapters then, I'll say it again: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN: EVO! (Unfortunately) A-hem, you didn't hear that. Nope, not at all. I didn't say unfortunately. Ha! Must have been your imagination. ::Holds hands over head and makes a rainbow while saying imagination::(1) Wow, I know how to make a un-smiley face! Let's see if I can do it and have it downloaded without it being edited out: :( Anywho, *blah* = emphasis, {blah} = thought and [blah] = a different language. In this chapter it's mostly in a different language.  
  
*** And On With Chapter 3! :  
  
"[It started 7 years ago when I was 5. We were young and in love and he asked me to marry him. I said of course I would but when we were at a marrying age. He thought that was fine since the marrying age is 12.]" She stated before Roberto cut her off.  
  
"[No it's not! Wait, if 7 years ago you were 5 than that means your Jamie's age right now. Your 12.]"  
  
"[Of course I am! What did you think? And the marrying age is too 12.]"  
  
"[Not here. I'm not sure what age it is but it is defiantly not 12.]"  
  
"[Is too!]"  
  
"[Is not!]" By now they were standing and shouting.  
  
"[You sir, can die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces.(2)]" Emma shouted at Roberto.  
  
If you were anyone else in the room besides Roberto or Emma then you would see a calm conversation between the two then Roberto's face get a confused look and then both jumping up to scream at each other. It was quite comical.  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Hank said to a red faced Roberto. No one had ever seen him this mad. Usually he was calm. He was surprised Roberto hadn't gone all fiery by now. His codename was after all, Sunspot. Maybe he was trying not to scare Emma. It was disconcerting when he burst into flames.  
  
"She just told me to die and then she explained how she would do it." Roberto said to a surprised Hank.  
  
"It starts with me ripping off you're..." Nobody heard the last part because Roberto had screamed "See?!?"  
  
"You need to calm down and continue talking." Hank said.  
  
"Fine." Roberto and Emma sat down again.  
  
"[Please continue.]" Roberto said in flat tones.  
  
"[So the next day these slave traders came and captured us all. They separated us. My dear Damon put up a great fight. He even killed one of them. He was 5 and they had guns.(3)]"  
  
"[Wow.]"  
  
She sighed. "[Yeah. I fought too, but nether one of us won. And as a punishment for putting up a fight they... they... they did this. They branded me with a hot iron.]" She held up her right arm. On the under side of her brown, furry arm there was a splotch of white. "[It says S112308. It means I'm slave number 112308. I don't know Damon's number. They separated us too soon. Because I fought I had to live in a crate for a week. My Master pushed the little amount of food he gave me through the air holes. When I asked him why I was in the crate he told me it was practice for the plane trip and then he stopped feeding me. I nearly died on that plane trip. When the plane stopped my Master took me and my crate off the plane. I could hear him talking to another man and ruffling paper. Then the crate was put on a truck and my Master walked away. The new man drove me to his house in New York. While I was his slave for 4 years I met all kinds of fantastic people. I met Spiderman and Hellboy and Dare Devil, he asked me to call him Double D. I even met Batman a couple of times. Robin gave me this necklace.]" She paused to pluck a beautiful necklace that was hidden by her fur. It matched her sea-glass green eyes. "[I miss Robin. He was so nice, but he was no Damon.]"  
  
"[So, Damon is a person?]"  
  
"[Yes of course. What did you think?]"  
  
"[I don't know some kind of... wait, why did you say Kurt was the non- Damon?]"  
  
"[Why don't you ask that lying son of a...]" Roberto interrupted Emma by asking Kurt.  
  
"Why does she call you non-Damon?" Roberto asked Kurt.  
  
"She used to call me Damon. Then I told her I wasn't Damon and she started to cry. I have no idea why she thinks I was this Damon thing. When she first latched on to me I didn't have my holo on." Roberto's face got twisted in to a confused frown. He turned back to Emma.  
  
"[Why did you think Kurt was Damon?]" He asked.  
  
"[Oh, I see that lying SOB is named Kurt. Huh.]"  
  
"[Emma, you need to stop calling Kurt an SOB.]"  
  
"Hey, I'm hearing my name. What are you talking about?" Kurt said.  
  
"Err, nothing Kurt." Roberto said trying to smile. He didn't do a very good job.  
  
"Humph." Kurt didn't believe a word Roberto said. Roberto just rolled his eyes and turned back to Emma.  
  
"[Emma, why did you think Kurt was Damon?]"  
  
"[Kurt and Damon look exactly alike.]"  
  
"[They do?!?]"  
  
"[Yeah. They both have the beautiful golden eyes.]" Emma reached out to Kurt and brushed her hands over his face. "[And lovely pearl fangs.]" She stuck her thumb into Kurt's mouth. He startled and fell back. Emma caught him by his ear. She reached around and cradled his head in her paws. "[He had a beautiful face and his ears had a perfect little pointed tip that I loved to kiss.]"  
  
"Your only 12!" Roberto accidentally reverted back to English. Emma just smiled and continued caressing Kurt's face. She got down onto the floor next to him and leaned on his shoulder. She picked up his tail and twirled it around in her paws.  
  
"[The only difference is the tail. Damon's was about the same length but his was thicker and it didn't have this triangle thing at the end. It was so strong. He could pick me up with it and hold his own weight.]" She looked up at Kurt. Then she started to talk in English. "The thing I loved most about him was his lush blue fur. I miss his beautiful blue fur." She smiled and stuck the tip of Kurt's tail in her mouth. She then immediately fell asleep with a smile on her face. It was funny, she still hadn't let go of his tail. She was now sucking it. Her tongue rolled over the sensitive tip and Kurt shuddered. Let's just say the blood wasn't going to his *brain*.(4)  
  
Logan took one look at Kurt and knew exactly what was happening. "That's enough of that!" He said yanking Kurt's tail out of Emma's mouth. Kurt jumped up and yelped in pain. Emma slumped to the ground and started to snore softly.  
  
Hank shook his head. Being the only doctor in the house he often went above and beyond the call of duty. He bent down and lifted Emma up. He placed her on Kurt's bed as that one was the closest. He pulled the covers up so that they covered Emma. {We need to get Emma some clothes tomorrow} Hank thought. He turned around. Jamie was asleep on Emma's bed. Kurt was nursing the tip of his tail with a dopey-dreamy look on his face. Logan was talking to Roberto. Kurt walked over to Logan and Roberto. Hank joined them.  
  
"Roberto, can you tell us what you and Emma talked about? Did you find out what Damon was or is?" Hank said. So Roberto started to tell them.  
  
***  
  
All rite! This chapter may be short but that's only because I finished writing it in one day. Oh yeah! I rock!  
  
Thanks to Gulogirl and the Son of Logan and Ororo. From now on the Brazilian language is~ ::Drum roll:: Portuguese!  
  
I just got a new German/English dictionary. I found out that the German word lieb = love or favorite and leib = corpse. Eww. I would recommend not mixing the two up.  
  
(1) = heh, that's from Spongebob Squarepants. Hey, we're all kids inside, right?  
  
(2)That's what Buttercup says to Wesley before she realizes it's him in The Princess Bride. You will just have to see the movie.  
  
(3)I realized they both can speak English. They only speak Brazilian for privacy.  
  
(4)Do I need to explain? 


	4. Lance peeking in a window

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Do I need to say it? Do I really need to say that I don't own x-men: evo? Well, too late I said it. Of course I don't own it. Are you crazy? As Kitty would say: Like duh! And for your info: {blah} = thought, *blah* = emphasis and [blah] = a different language.  
  
::drum roll:: CHAPTER 4! :  
  
Kitty awoke to the sound of a BAMF and someone brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She turned over to see Kurt sitting on her bed. "Good morning liebhaber." He said.  
  
"Oh that's, like, a new one. Usually you call me lieb. What does it mean?"  
  
"It means lover." Kitty blushed. "Liebhaber, ihr mir mien Sonne und Mone(1)."  
  
"What does that one mean?"  
  
"I'd rather you figure that one out." This time Kurt blushed. "Hey, it's time for school." Kurt got up off the bed, he was really embarrassed. "I'll see you later Katzchen." Kurt BAMFed out of the room. Kitty could hear him BAMF into other people's room to wake them up. Kitty could hear Amara scream. Then she heard an explosion. Kitty rolled her eyes. Kurt just liked to surprise people. {Only in a good way, of course. He didn't want to scare them. Only surprise them.} Every morning he would invent new ways to wake people up. Last Friday he had used water. Cold water. With ice. He could be so immature. {So why do I love him?}  
  
"Blech. You guys can be so mushy sometimes." Rogue said sitting up in her bed. There was a knock on the door. "Oh man, that's Scott making sure were awake. Ah hate the morning." She said rubbing her eyes.  
  
***  
  
By the time Kurt had gotten back to his room all his fur was singed and someone had stomped on his tail. But he was feeling good. Not only had he escaped a dozen Jamies he had told Kitty how he felt for her. The only bad thing was she didn't understand a word of it. Kurt sighed. {Just wait 'till she looks it up in her dictionary.(2)} He thought.  
  
Kurt himself was getting ready for school. He had gotten out his curry combs and was preparing to brush down when he remembered he had a guest. He turned around and looked at Emma in his bed. He walked over and looked at her more carefully. Her face was shaped like a cats. She had a white chin that contrasted against her brown fur. The white continued down the front of her neck. Kurt lifted up the blanket. Emma had a white chest and stomach. The white continued down and between her legs. Kurt blanched. He threw the blanket back over her. {I've seen too much!} He thought. Emma stirred and rolled over onto her side in her sleep. Her cat tail swung into view. It too was brown. But near the base on the underside it was white.  
  
Emma started to whisper in her sleep. All of a sudden she sat up and yelled something in Portuguese(3). She pulled her legs up to her chest and started to shiver. Kurt could tell she was scared because she had her tail between her legs. Kurt was startled. She yelled again in Portuguese. Kurt reached over and sat down next to her. He could feel her shaking.  
  
"It's ok Emma. You're here with me." Kurt said thinking she had had a nightmare.  
  
"I know. But still, they won't go away!"  
  
"Who?" Kurt was getting confused. He was starting to think Emma was crazy.  
  
"All the people. They won't leave me alone. All those people. They don't have lights that everybody else has."  
  
"Lights?"  
  
"Yes, everybody has lights. Your light right now is kind of light purple. Sometimes the colors change."  
  
"Emma, I'm confused. What are lights?"  
  
"I don't kn... wait, am I on a bed?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"I can't believe I'm in a bed. This is the best day of my life." The prospect of being on a bed cheered Emma up immediately. "When I lived in New York and even before I was a slave I never, ever slept on a bed. Usually I slept on a pile of cloth or hay. Am I allowed on this bed?"  
  
"Yes, of course you're allowed on the bed. But you still need to tell me about these lights."  
  
"That doesn't matter any more." Emma pushed back the covers. Kurt covered his eyes as Emma walked over to the only mirror in the room. "What matters is that I am actually in a nice place. I love it here."  
  
"Er, Emma," Kurt picked up the blanket and held it out to Emma. "Can you cover yourself up with this blanket? You're kind of naked."  
  
"Yes Of course." Emma walked over to Kurt and plucked the blanket out of Kurt's hands. She covered up and put her hand on Kurt's hand that was covering his eyes. "You can look now." Kurt put his arm down.  
  
There was a knock on the door and then it started to open. "No! Close the door!" Kurt yelled and BAMFed over to the opening door. His pushed it closed.  
  
"Geez, sorry." It was Scott's voice. "We were looking for you. We're leaving for school now." Kurt sighed.  
  
"Oh. Uh, can you get Herr Logan for me? I'm having some trouble."  
  
"Ok, just hurry it up. Kay?"  
  
"You're having trouble? With what?" Emma said. Kurt whipped around and 'shhhhed' her.  
  
Outside Scott's eyebrows went up above his hair line. {A girl?} Scott thought. "Is this the trouble you're having? Are you sure you want Logan for this?" He said.  
  
"Yes Scott. Please hurry." Scott hurried off to find Logan. He finally found him in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking his coffee.  
  
"Logan? Uh, Kurt needs help up in his room." Scott said to Logan. Logan sighed and folded up his paper.  
  
"What did that girl do now?" Logan said standing up.  
  
"Girl?" {So Logan knows. I wonder if she's a new recruit. I'll have to ask Kurt at school.} Scott led Logan up to Kurt's room.  
  
"He'll meet you at your car." Logan said. Scott turned around and walked down the hall to the garage. He could hear Logan opening the door and Kurt's relieved "Guten Tag Herr Logan."  
  
***  
  
Kurt was really relived when Logan came into the room. He had just realized when Scott had almost come in that he couldn't possibly sneak Emma past everybody and to the Professor. If he BAMFed they would ether hear or smell and come looking and if he tried to sneak past them they would see. It was a lose-lose situation.  
  
"What do ya want?" Logan said.  
  
"I just want you to bring Emma to Herr Professor so I can go to school."  
  
"Ok. When you get home we might introduce 'er to the rest 'o ya. Chuck'll probably tell you any decisions he's made about Emma."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"He wasn't sure whether to home school 'er or not."  
  
"Why would he home school Emma?"  
  
"Some problems with 'er nose sticking out too far."  
  
"Oh." Emma walked over to them and she stumbled over the blanket. Logan caught her by her arm.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. It was very weird to see her disfigured mouth smile.  
  
"You're welcome." Logan looked at Kurt. "Why is she in a blanket?"  
  
"She's naked."  
  
"Oh." Logan looked back at Emma. "If you'll follow me," He said.  
  
"I'll see you later Emma." Kurt said. He BAMFed out to Scott's car. Scott, Jean and Kitty were already in the car.  
  
"There you are Kurt!" Jean said. She and Scott were in the front seat and Kitty was in the back. Kurt climbed in next to Kitty.  
  
"Sorry I'm a little late." Kurt turned on his holowatch as Scott started the car and backed out of the garage and driveway. They could see the X-van ahead with Sam, Ray, Roberto, Rahne, Amara, Evan, Bobby and Rogue. They could see Bobby frosting up the windows.  
  
"So who was that girl in your room?" Scott asked Kurt. Kurt froze.  
  
"You had another girl in your room!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Nnnnooo, I didn't have a girl in my room. Scott."  
  
"Yes you did. I heard her voice." Scott said winking at Jean.  
  
"Really? You had a girl in your room?" She said.  
  
"No. I didn't."  
  
"Trust me Kurt, I have ways to find out." Kurt started to feel the tickly sensation that always happened when a telepath read your mind.  
  
"No, Jean. Please don't." Kitty said looking at Kurt the entire time. "I want to force it out of him."  
  
"Ok, ok. But she's only twelve."  
  
"Eww, Kurt that's sick."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. She's a new recruit and you're not supposed to know about her until tonight."  
  
"That's great! Now Jamie can have a friend. I've noticed how lonely he is." Kitty said.  
  
"Ahh, were at school. Wonderful, wonderful school." Scott said pulling into the parking lot.  
  
***  
  
At lunch Kurt piled his lunch onto his tray. He walked over to the table he and his friends sat at.(4) They were all staring at him. Kurt sat down.  
  
"Dude, you have a 12 year old girl living in your room." Evan said.  
  
"I told them all before. She is a new recruit and there is no more room in any of the girl's room. And we all can't trust Ray not to fry her."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true, but we're, like, your friends! You're supposed to tell us these things." Kitty said.  
  
"She, I don't know, she's kinda scary." Kurt said eating some nachos.  
  
"Scary? For you?" Evan looked surprised. "Man, that's got to break some kind of record."  
  
"She wouldn't let go. Everything I did she wouldn't let go." Kurt shuddered at the memory.  
  
"She touched you?" Scott said. {Damn.} Kurt thought. {Now there going to *have* to know.}  
  
"Uh, yeah." {Damn}  
  
"What did she do when she knew you were," Scott looked around. "You know, fuzzy?"  
  
"Well, she was used to it because when we went to get her Jamie broke my..."  
  
"Hey Pretty Kitty." Lance and the Brotherhood walked up. "I heard you got a new fuzz ball at that mansion of yours."  
  
"What! How did you..."  
  
"He, he, lets just say I have ways to know." Kitty could imagine him peeking in a window.(5)  
  
"Hey fuzzy, I'll see you later." Tabby said winking at Kurt. She walked away. Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Girls." He, Blob and Pietro walked off. Blob smiled at Jean. She shivered.  
  
Rogue turned back to Kurt. "So she didn't mind because she's furry too. Right?" Rogue said. She was sitting next to Evan. The two of them were cuddling as much as on can on a lunch table bench and not touching with skin to skin contact. It was very awkward.  
  
"Well, erm..." Kurt started to say when the bell rang. {Saved by the bell!}Kurt jumped off the bench and nearly ran out of the lunch room.  
  
"I don't know why this is, like, such a big deal." Kitty said looking at Kurt running away.  
  
***  
  
Aha! I am the Queen of Cliffhangers! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I'm sorry, but I NEED reviews to keep going. I melt without my reviews. It's true. So far it's just my left foot, but, I'm still melting. So people, you can save my left foot? Right? Right!? And thanks to my one and only new reviewer: DemonRogue13  
  
(1) It means: Lover, you are my sun and moon.  
  
(2) Duh, a German/English dictionary.  
  
(3) Yes! Uh, huh! I fixed it. Portuguese. Not Brazilian.  
  
(4) I've noticed people just seem to always sit in the same place at the same table. Even without a sitting chart.  
  
(5) Can you just imagine that? Ha! Hilarious! 


	5. Jack and Holly

Disclaimer: If I could I would buy a certain little man that's blue and furry and has a tail. Too bad, I can't. So now you know I don't own anything. (Right now.) Oh yeah, I almost forgot: *blah* = emphasis, {blah} = thoughts, [blah] = a different language ^blah^ = a telepathic thought.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
^Logan? Can you come into my office?^ Charles Xavier sent a message to Logan. ^I need to talk to you.^ Now was the best time to talk to him about private matters. Everybody was at school and the teachers at the institute had the whole place to them selves.  
  
^Hold on a sec, Chuck.^ Logan brought Emma out of the danger room and to Hank. Emma had been shown the entire institute. The last room they had been to was the danger room. Emma had asked if she could run a simulation. When Logan had started it he was very surprised at what she did to beat it.  
  
"Thanks Logan." Hank said as he led Emma out into the hall. Logan could hear him talking to Emma. Hank was talking about getting Emma some clothes. "When Kitty or Jean gets back from school we need to get you some clothes." He was saying as they rode up the elevator. When the elevator stopped Logan stepped off and walked into Professor Xavier's office.  
  
"Good to see you. I need to talk about Emma's mutation and powers." The Prof said.  
  
"I saw her in the danger room. That was amazing! But, I don't understand what she did."  
  
"What did she do?  
  
"She whacked herself and 2 different people popped out. It's not like Jamie because her multiples didn't look anything like her. Then she started to talk to thin air and 2 animals appeared outta nowhere. One was a ferret that she called 'Oz' and the other one was a black cat that she called 'Virgil'. The ferret raced up the neck of the only regular looking person. The next part I didn't see or hear because then I went up into the control room. When I looked down she was talking to these people. She pointed in different directions for each person. Then the other people went to different corners. The 2 animals stayed with her. Then she looked up at me and did the signal to start the sim. I started the easy beginner simulation and she won. Her friends were especially strange. Every time something went to slice them the blade or hammer went right through."  
  
"What did the other people look like?"  
  
"One of them was a boy. He had short brown hair and he was the regular one. The other, a girl, had pink hair and huge black boots. She also had a cat tail that was pink like her hair."  
  
"Huh, that *is* strange."  
  
"I know. When it ended the people just disappeared. I asked her who those people were she said they were just friends of hers."  
  
"That makes sense. Her powers are communicating with figures made of ectoplasm.(1) She can make them solid and even talk to the animal ones."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. The main animals she talks to are a ferret and a black panther cub, like you said. The main people she talks to are the boy you were talking about, his name is Jack , the girl you mentioned, her name is Holly, and another girl that only appears when Emma is knocked out. I don't know what the last girls name is."  
  
"Why does she only come out when Emma is unconscious?"  
  
"A mental cage. The girl is very dangerous and Emma keeps her 'locked away'. When Emma gets knocked out then the girl's lock gets weakened and the new girl appears."  
  
"You got all that from mind reading?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
***  
  
Hank sighed. He and Emma were in the med lab. Hank was doing a physical on Emma. Unfortunately Emma had several things wrong with her. She had fleas and ticks. "Emma, you're going to have to take a flea bath." Her last 'master' didn't take very good care of her.  
  
"Aww, why?"  
  
"You have fleas and ticks. The flea bath should take care of both." Hank said. Emma was sitting on a medical examining bed. She looked perfectly healthy.  
  
"I have fleas!" Emma pounded her head. "I can't believe this! I was so careful." A boy appeared out of nowhere. He got up onto the medical bed with Emma. "Oh Jack. I have fleas!" She leaned on his shoulder. He looked about her age. He put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I know, its ok. I'm here." He said. Hank was a little surprised about this boy, but he had seen enough in his life that he wasn't that surprised. I mean, after all, he himself was a blue fuzzy ape.  
  
"Er, sir, you probably shouldn't touch Emma. She *does* have fleas and ticks." The boy just smiled and faded from view. Hank still wasn't too surprised. He had been informed about Emma's powers.  
  
"Can you show me where the bathroom is so I can take that," She shuddered. "Flea bath."  
  
"Sure." Hank walked over to a cabinet. Emma followed him. Hank reached in the cabinet and got the flea bath formula. {The Professor has everything!} "Come on, follow me." Hank walked out of the med lab and out into the hall. Emma was right behind him. They were crossing the front hall when the door started to open. Kurt and Evan walked in. Emma started to run to Kurt.  
  
"Kurt! Your home!" She said. She sprang at him. She had pinned him on the ground and was licking his face like a dog would when the rest of the team walked in. Last of all came Jamie. When Jamie walked in she leaped at him. She grabbed him and swung him around. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"It's only been a day, Emma." Kurt said getting up.  
  
"That's Emma?" Evan was surprised. I mean, she did just leap at him from across the front hall. That was maybe a 10 foot leap.  
  
Emma was still hugging Jamie when Hank lumbered over. "Jamie, you and Kurt should probably go and take showers. In fact, nobody is to touch Emma until she is done with her bath." He pried Emma away from Jamie and motioned for her to follow him. "Kitty, Rogue and Jean can you follow me? I'm going to need some help with her." Hank seemed to since that some of the student already knew about Emma. The three girls followed him down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Ok, Hank, if I'm going to take this bath, you are going to have to leave." Emma said standing in the rather large guest bathroom.  
  
"Of course Emma, I just need to explain." He turned to Kitty, Rogue and Jean. "Emma unfortunately has fleas and ticks. You need to help her take a flea bath. When you are done, you need to find her some temporary clothes for the week. This weekend we will go and buy her some clothes."  
  
"Why doesn't she have any?" Kitty was concerned.  
  
"Why don't you ask Emma?" Hank handed the flea bath box to Rogue.  
  
"Well, I was naked my entire life. I would get beaten if I tried to cover up. And after the maybe tenth time I got beaten because I covered up because I was cold, I just forgot about it. It wasn't worth it." She crossed her arms. "Can we just get this..." She shuddered. "Flea bath over with."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Kitty's voice oozed sarcasm. Hank rolled his eyes.  
  
"She spent 5 years of her life in a rural village in Brazil and the rest of her life as a slave. I need you to help her because she doesn't know how to work the faucets or how to dress." Hank closed the door behind him. {Poor girls}  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Kurt, Jamie (they were back from showering), Scott and Evan were waiting outside the guest bathroom door. They could hear screams and laughing from the interior of the bathroom. All of a sudden the door burst open and a soaking wet Emma run out. Kitty poked her head out of the bathroom doorway. She looked totally soaked. She screamed "Duck!", but the boys were too late. Emma started to shake off the water like a dog.  
  
Every single person in that bathroom and hallway- male and female- got soaked. Except Emma.  
  
A girl and a boy walked out of the shadows. The boy had short brown hair and the girl had bright pink hair. The boy was laughing so hard he had to lean against a wall. The girl just smiled. "Nice going Emma." She pushed Emma.  
  
"Stow it Holly."  
  
"Aww, come on. You got all your friends wet. That blue one's starting to smell." The boy laughed even harder.  
  
"Holly! Jack! Go away!" Emma nearly screamed.  
  
"Sorry. It's just... look at them!" Jack laughed while pointing at the dripping boys.  
  
"Yeah, at least say..." Holly stopped talking and started to whimper. She was looking at something behind Jamie. Emma and Jack looked too. Emma walked over to Holly and patted her back.  
  
"It's ok. That's just Logan." She said. Everybody looked it was just Logan. Still Holly was scared. When they looked back at Emma Holly was gone.  
  
"So that was Holly? Where's Oz and Virgil? And where is Jack?" Logan asked. Every person from Jamie to Jean was confused.  
  
"Oh, uh, sir? I'm right here." Jack immediately stopped laughing. Emma walked over to Logan.  
  
"You know, you look exactly like the person who ki... Oh ye gods you are." Emma backed away. Jack narrowed his eyes. He walked up to Logan and poked him in the chest. All of a sudden Jack started to grow bigger.  
  
"Do you know why you scare Emma and Holly so much?" Jack seemed to grow larger. Not older, just the same age but... bigger. He was taller and his body was wider.  
  
"No." Logan looked into this boy's eyes.  
  
"You don't remember?" Jack resumed his regular small size.  
  
"No."  
  
"God, what happened?" Jack started to fade out of sight.  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"You'll have to ask Emma." Jack faded out of sight completely.  
  
"What was that?" Evan was the first to recover.  
  
"I don't know." Logan looked over at Emma who was being held by Kitty.  
  
"Um, I think we'll go, like, get Emma some clothes now." Kitty picked Emma up and started to walk her down the hall to her and Rogue's room. Rogue and Jean followed. Emma looked over Kitty's shoulder at Logan.  
  
"Who were they?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Those people were part of her powers. I don't know why Holly was so scared of me." Logan said.  
  
"They are? Earlier she was talking about people without lights."  
  
"Lights?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"They might be the ghosts she controls. There dead so they can't have anything that us live people have, right?"  
  
"Who, what? Wait, I'm confused." Evan said. Logan rolled his eyes. He began to tell them about Emma.  
  
***  
  
Kitty put Emma down on her bed. Emma looked up at Kitty, Rogue and Jean. "I guess you want to know what happened out there." She said.  
  
"Sure do." Rogue folded her hands over her chest.  
  
"Please don't turn purple."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're purple. People always beat me when there purple." Rogue looked at her arms.  
  
"Ah'm not purple."  
  
"Yes, your light is pur... wait, what are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, Ah'm certainly confused."  
  
"That's it! I know what lights are!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're emotions!" She leaped off the bed and started to pace. "So then, who are the people without lights? Huh, I wonder." The other three girls looked at each other.  
  
"Er, I'm going to find you some clothes. Do you know what you want to wear?" Kitty said as she watched Emma pace.  
  
"Oh yes! Actually no(2). I haven't worn any clothes in my life. I remember my master had what he called 'boxers'. I don't know why one would wear a box." They looked at each other again. This was going to be weird and uncomfortable. Emma sat down on the bed again.  
  
"Boxers are a type of underwear." Jean said sitting down next to Emma.  
  
"Underwear?" Kitty just barely suppressed a giggle.  
  
"There to put under your clothes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here. Put this on." Kitty rummaged around in her dresser. She brought out shorts, a small T-shirt and some underwear.  
  
Emma sighed. "Ok." She pulled all the clothes on and turned around for all to see.  
  
"I think you have the shirt on backwards."  
  
"Yer undies are showin'."  
  
Jean walked over to Kitty and Rogue and whispered something in there ears as Emma admired herself in a mirror. Both Kitty's and Rogue's faces turned bright red.  
  
***  
  
Kurt, Jamie, Scott and Evan were waiting outside Kitty and Rogues room. They could hear laughing and an occasional yell. All of a sudden the door yanked open and Emma ran out. She bumped into Kurt and fell to the floor. She jumped up. She was actually dressed for once.  
  
"I can't believe those girls in there! First they make me wear these horrible bags on a string and then they tell me all about bleeding and..." She suddenly looked at Kurt in the eyes. "Ug, I think I'm going to Ralph." She suddenly clutched her stomach and wobbled off in the direction of the guest bathroom.  
  
Jean and Rogue stumbled out of the bedroom laughing so hard they were holding there stomachs. Kitty followed looking a little green.  
  
"Bags on a string?"  
  
"Bleeding?" Jean and Rogue laughed even harder.  
  
"We made her wear a bra and I told her about puberty and the birds and the bees." Kitty poked the laughing Jean with her toe.  
  
***  
  
Yay! The end of chapter 5! He he! I think the bleeding and the bags on a string were a nice touch.  
  
And to Erikstruelove: Don't worry, there will be a chapter on her time in *downtown* New York. I just realized that the institute is right outside New York outer limits.  
  
(1) It means communicating with ghosts. In everything I have ever read or seen ghosts are made of ectoplasm.  
  
(2) That too was from a cartoon. Kim Possible. Everybody has an inner child. So pooh. 


	6. Contest, please enter!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!  
  
This is a contest! If you can think up the best way for me to think up a flashback to when she met Spiderman, Hellboy and Dare Devil then I will write it and say that you've won.  
  
Please! Put your ideas in the review place. I need your help! The sooner you review, the sooner I can write the chapter!  
  
RULES~  
  
(1) It must be at most PG13.  
  
(2) It must be interesting.  
  
(3) There are no more rules. 


	7. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: Read the first damn chapter for the proper mumbo-jumbo.  
  
{Blah} = thought, [blah] = different language, blah = telepathic thought, *blah* = emphasis and... yeah.  
  
Sorry people, no winners. The only people who entered the contest are Kittyduck and Agent-G.  
  
I may mess some things up in the flashbacks, so just say so in your review.  
  
Sorry for taking so long, I was on vacation for a LONG time. My grandma has a computer that's older than me. It took 29 minutes just for the computer to boot up and I am not the patient type. Then, I needed to renew my passport, that took a week. THEN my rat Fiona died. And people, I'm not making up stories here.  
  
This chapter may or not make sense, so I'm saying 'Welcome To The Land Of Fanfiction!'  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Erikstrulove- this is mostly flashbacks.  
  
CHAPTER 6!  
  
Kurt felt it was his job to go find Emma. He new the first few days of knowing about... several things- especially what Kitty told her- could be tough.  
  
Jamie felt awful. Not only was he still wet, but Emma had just learned about the stuff he learned weeks ago. He was still just getting over it enough so he could look at any of the girls in the face.  
  
Kurt started to walk after Emma. Something grabbed his shirt. It was Jamie.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked Kurt.  
  
"To find Emma."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"I think you should stay with Evan and Scott to help Rogue and Jean to stop laughing." It was true, Rogue and Jean had not stopped laughing. Scott had helped Jean up and over to Kitty's bed. Kitty was sitting on it looking decidedly green around the gills(1). Evan was helping Rogue up.  
  
"No, I want to help Emma."  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Kurt and Jamie walked down the hall to the guest bathroom. They could hear flushing. When they got there Emma was sitting on the floor facing the toilet. She was groaning.  
  
"Emma? Are you ok?" Jamie walked over to Emma and sat down next to her. Kurt sat down on Emma's other side.  
  
"You people are why I needed to vomit. Boys are disgusting creatures."  
  
"I'm sorry. We can't help it."  
  
"Some of it you can."  
  
"*What?*"  
  
"I miss home." Emma sighed.  
  
"You were a slave. How can you miss being a slave?"  
  
"I don't miss being a slave. I miss my friends."  
  
"What friends?"  
  
"Hellboy and Peter. Robin."  
  
"You met Hellboy?! I've always wanted to meet him. I have all his comics." This time Jamie sighed.  
  
***  
  
~FLASHBACK~ Emma's POV~  
  
"Go out and get some things for dinner."  
  
"Yes sir." It was 3 years ago, I was 9. I was in the little apartment that housed me and my master. It was on the seventh floor of a really cheap apartment building. I walked around the apartment to get all the things I would need. Money mostly. I knew I shouldn't disobey. I would get beaten if I did. In fact I would get beaten if I did any thing. If I disobeyed, if I wore clothes, if I tripped, if something fell, if I didn't laugh at one of his jokes, if I laughed at other people's jokes, if I talked to strangers, the list goes on.  
  
I walked out onto the small balcony and looked over the small neighborhood. Everybody knew everybody it was so small. I looked over at the only dry- goods store. That's where I was going. Its owner Mr. Mushnik(2) was nice. He would give me an extra of whatever I was buying. I sighed and walked out the door.  
  
I walked over to the stairs. It was quicker that way. I ran down the stairs. When I walked over to the dry-goods store Mr. Mushnik greeted me at the door.  
  
"What are you making tonight, Emma?" He asked. He knew that every night I made dinner for my master. Little did he know that he was my master. Nobody knew I was a slave.  
  
"I was thinking," A man cut me off. He rushed at Mr. Mushnik and brought a gun up to his head. He yelled at Mr. Mushnik to empty the money in the cash register into his bag. "Excuse me." I said. "But I was talking to him." The man finally seemed to notice me. He looked absolutely terrified of me. He brought the gun around to point it at me.  
  
All of a sudden two people rushed past me. Both were wearing capes.  
  
"Sir, I think it would be in your best interest to put the gun down." The small person said. He had a child's voice. The man with the gun walked over to me and grabbed me. He held the gun up to my head.  
  
"I'll shoot it if you even move." He said. Nobody moved. "Good. Now you, put the money in a bag." With his spare hand he pointed to Mr. Mushnik. Mr. Mushnik finished putting the money in the bag. When the robber moved to grab the bag I elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over and I leapt up onto his head.  
  
"Hurry! Grab the gun!" I yelled at the larger of the two caped people. I was covering the mans eyes and he was running all over the place. The small one reached for the gun. When he got it the older one threw a weird black thing that covered the gun man in rope. I leaped off.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I grabbed hold of the smaller one and nearly squeezed him to death by hugging him.  
  
When I let go he brushed my face with his hand. "You're furry. Is it some kind of costume?"  
  
"Nope, no costume." I said.  
  
"Robin! Come over here and help me identify this man."  
  
"You are Robin! Such as Batman and Robin?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Wow. Don't you live in Gotham?"  
  
"Were here looking for the Joker."  
  
"Robin! Get over here and help me." Batman was bending over the struggling man.  
  
"Sorry Robin, I need to get dinner for my ma- my father." I walked over and picked some good spaghetti noodles and some meat for my spaghetti sauce. I paid for it and walked over to Batman and Robin.  
  
"So do you know who it is?" Robin asked Batman.  
  
"Not yet." I took a deep sniff.  
  
"It's Mr. Chesney(3) from up the street." I said.  
  
"What?" They both looked at me.  
  
"It's Mr. Chesney."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He smells like him." I twitched my nose.  
  
"Oh." Robin stood up. "Emma, that was amazing. How do you do that?"  
  
"I donno."  
  
"You did that so fast that we will definitely need your help in the future." He put his hand on her shoulder. I smiled.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You need to show me where you live so we can contact you. Also give us your phone number." I could see my master beating the crap out of me when they called.  
  
"No phone number."  
  
"Ok. Show me where you live." I lead him out the door and pointed to the shabby apartment building across the street.  
  
"7th floor, 5th room across."  
  
"I'll see you later." He smiled at me.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
***  
  
"So you actually met Batman and Robin?" Jamie was still sitting on the bathroom floor. Kurt had moved up onto the toilet seat and Emma was pacing the floor.  
  
"Yes." She sat down and bust into tears. Both Kurt and Jamie moved to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist. "You people are so nice! I owe you my life. You know," She looked up at Kurt's face. "This isn't the first time I've been saved."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"It was when I was first being sold..."  
  
***  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"This'll teach you to disobey!" A slave driver whipped me. All I could do was whimper. He whipped me one more time before he shoved me into a cage. My cage-mate backed against the opposite wall muttering about 'demons'. We were in a mercado ao ar livre(4). A very crowded one at that.  
  
"This is horrible, John." A large red man walked by. A smaller man walked after him. The red man turned around so quickly he nearly knocked out the smaller man. The red man looked in my small cage. "Hey little missy, what're you doin' in the cage?" He said to me.  
  
"I'm on the auction block. I'm a slave."  
  
"Really? I didn't know there were still slaves."  
  
"Yes, and I just got," I grunted as I moved a bit closer to the strange red man. He looked nice. Even the way he was looking at me was nice. Curious and concerned. "Whipped for talking." My back started to bleed. I closed my eyes and tried to will the pain away.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Owwww!" I howled.  
  
"Are you ok?" He looked at me more closely.  
  
"Yes, and I'm 5."  
  
"5! You should not be a slave no matter what age you are." He put a hand on 2 bars of my cage. Then he started to bend them apart.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and squeezed.  
  
"You always did have a soft spot for cats." The scrawny man beside him said.  
  
"Shut it John."  
  
"I'm just saying..." All of a sudden the slave driver saw the red man holding me. He started to yell and walk over to us. The red man and the scrawny man ran with me away from the slave driver. I started to cry from the pain of the cuts on my shoulders and back. The red man was jiggling me around too much.  
  
"I'm sorry for jiggling you around, miss. Now you need to hold on tight. I'm going to jump. John," He looked back at the scrawny man. "Meet me near the textiles. I'll be there in half an hour." The red man kept on running. All of a sudden his feet left the ground. He jumped up into the trees that surrounded the large mercado ao ar livre. He jumped from tree to tree until he found the perfect one. He set me down in the large tree. Monkeys scattered from the tree to every direction. A large parrot flew overhead. "What is your name?" He asked me.  
  
"My name is Emma. What is yours?"  
  
"Hellboy. You can call me Hellboy."  
  
"Who was that other man?"  
  
"That was my nursemaid, John Meyers."  
  
"Why did you rescue me?"  
  
"Well, we got a tip about that crazy lord of reincarnation was here, so we came. Then we saw you. You poor thing. I know someone who would really like you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Liz."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"My friend."  
  
"If you rescued me, then can you get my Damon?"  
  
"You show me where Damon is and I'll get him."  
  
"Thank you!" I grabbed onto him. He jumped back down onto the forest floor. From there he ran back to the cages in the mercado ao ar livre. Damon's cage was empty. Hellboy and I heard screaming. "That sounds like Damon!" Hellboy walked us closer to the auction block where the screaming was. The slave driver was whipping Damon. Damon was curled into a ball at the feet of his tormentor.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that!" Hellboy picked Damon up bodily.  
  
"Yes I can sir, or not if you want to buy the miserable devil-boy?"  
  
"No, I don't. I want you to stop that. You could kill him."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You're going to stop, right?"  
  
"No. And, I would like my cat-girl back."  
  
"I'll make a deal with you."  
  
"What sort of deal?"  
  
"I'll give you Emma, if you promise to not kill either her or Damon."  
  
"Deal." The slave driver smiled. He promised not to kill them, not not to hurt them.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
***  
  
"What happened after that?" Kurt was feeling really bad. No one should have to go through that.  
  
"He hurt us. It was torture. I still have scars." Emma pulled the shirt off over her head. On her back there were numerous scars and welts. Jamie gasped. "And then he sold us. Adrian Haun bought me and Damon was bought by Adrian's brother. I lived with Adrian for a while then he sold me a man who insisted I call him master. Master lived in New York. He also beat me."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"That reminds me..."  
  
***  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Wench!" He hit me again, this time with a chair. It broke over my back. I ran out the door and down the stairs to the door leading outside. I ran out in to an ally. I fitted myself down between the dumpster and some trash cans. I cried to myself. A man with a purse ran into the ally. He was looking behind his shoulder when he tripped and fell to the ground. A man in a red costume jumped down from the roof of the building I was leaning against. Another man swung into view. The new man in the red and black costume covered the man on the ground in string.  
  
"Ha! Beat that Dare Wussy!" The man in the red and black costume said.  
  
"Shut it Spidergeek." The man in the red costume said.  
  
"Is that an insult Mr. Red Leather?"  
  
"Bugboy."  
  
"Horned Weiner."  
  
"I could squish you like the bug you are."  
  
"No you can't, you blind old bat." The man in the red costume looked in my direction. He walked over to my hiding place. He must have heard me crying, I knew I couldn't be seen from his vantage point. Wait, I stopped crying when the man with the purse ran in.  
  
"Hey little girl, why are you hiding?" He said.  
  
"How did you jump from the roof?"  
  
"Why don't you come out and I'll show you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? There's no use in hiding. We already know where you are." The man in the red and black costume walked over.  
  
"You'll scream and then hit me with the string stuff."  
  
"Why would we scream?"  
  
"Everybody else has. It took weeks for the rest of the people in the neighborhood to get used to me."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't scream. At least I won't. I don't know about the Dare Wussy though," I sighed {Fine. Just get it over with. Deal with it like a band aid. Peel it off nice and quick. But man, do those things hurt.}I stood up. The man in the red and black costume gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no."  
  
"What? What? Tell me what she looks like."  
  
"You should see this, Blindy."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Damn it! Tell me you, you,"  
  
"Ha ha! You ran out of insults!" The man in the red and black costume started to laugh.  
  
"So you're not afraid of me?"  
  
"Nope. Not at all."  
  
"Thank you!" I rushed at him and gave him a great bear-hug.  
  
"Oh, uh, you're welcome."  
  
"You are my best friends."  
  
"What? Don't you have other friends?"  
  
"No, I'm a slave."  
  
"I see."  
  
"We meet on Wednesdays, 3 o'clock on the roof of my masters apartment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're friends so we should see each other. I'm only free on Wednesdays so..."  
  
"What about me?" The man in the red costume said.  
  
"Of course you're invited. I just need to know one thing. What is your name?"  
  
"Dare Devil."  
  
"Spiderman."  
  
"What kind of names are those? My name is Emma."  
  
***  
  
END! No, I'm just kidding. There's more.  
  
(1) It means 'looking sick'.  
  
(2) Mr. Mushnik is in Little Shop of Horrors. That movie is so great.  
  
(3) He's a bad guy from a really good book called Dark Lord of Derkholm.  
  
(4) Mercado ao ar livre means outdoor market place.  
  
Kittyduck, no need to make fun. I AM articulate, thank you.  
  
::Sigh:: This chapter didn't come out as I planned. Oh well. 


	8. dinner

Disclaimer: short and simple: I don't own x-men: evolution.  
  
*blah* = emphasis, {blah} = thought, blah = telepathic thought  
  
Sorry for my spelling errors and let's pretend Vinha d'Alhos takes a few hours to cook and not over night.  
  
To Kriszty: glad you think so.  
  
To DemonRogue13: thank you *ever* so much!  
  
To Kittyduck: I know, that *was* a lot of cats. I really liked that movie. I also like cats. (I used to have three but they all died. Wah!) And I was just kidding, there was none taken.  
  
CHAPTER 8:  
  
Three weeks later~  
  
"And Kitty, it's your turn to make dinner." Logan finished reading the chore list. There was a mutual groan from the rest of the school.  
  
"I'll make my famous chicken!" Kitty loved to cook. She liked to make cake and brownies and baklava and chicken and meatloaf, none of them were very good. In fact some students had claimed that they weren't hungry and they avoided the food and kitchen and dining room altogether.  
  
"Not your famous moist free chicken(1)." Evan hung his head.  
  
"I thought you were vegetarian?" Kurt had his arms around Kitty's shoulders.  
  
"I'm not going to eat it, you are, silly." She pecked Kurt's cheek with a kiss.  
  
"Do people really not like Kitty's cooking?" Emma leaned in closer to Jamie. He shuddered.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"I have an idea, why don't I cook?"  
  
"You can cook?"  
  
"Yes!" She raised her hand.  
  
"Uh, Emma? Why are you raising your hand?" Logan said.  
  
"I wanted to ask something."  
  
"Ok. Go."  
  
"Can I make dinner instead of Kitty?"  
  
"Yes!" About the whole crowd of people cried.  
  
"I can make plantains fritados, malasadas, Vinha d'Alhos and cebolas pickled. It's going to be so... what is the word for good food?"  
  
"Yummy?"  
  
"Yeah! Yummy!"  
  
"Fine, you can cook, but Kitty has to help you."  
  
"Sim(2)!"  
  
***  
  
"Now, pass me the carne de porco." Emma was crushing the garlic for the Vinha d'Alhos.  
  
"Pass the what what?" All Kitty had been doing to help Emma was to give her the things she asked for. Jamie was helping a bit too. The rest of the students were off doing there own things. Most were outside playing basketball. It was Kurt and his team against Scott and his team. Even though it was a no-power game, an explosion could be heard now and then.  
  
"The pork. She said pass the pork." Jamie himself handed Emma the package of pork.  
  
"Oh, so now you're her personal translator?"  
  
"Eu amo cozinhar. Eu amo comer o que eu cozinho. A combinacao perfeita." She chuckled to herself. "I wonder why I'm not fat. Oh yeah..." An image of running and ducking things being thrown at her raced through her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I love to cook. I love to eat what I cook. The perfect combination."  
  
"Why are you suddenly talking in Portuguese?"  
  
"I'm nervous. I talk in my native tongue when I'm nervous."  
  
"Why are you nervous?"  
  
"I'm making my first dinner for you guys." She looked up. "I really want this to be nice. I mean, when I was first here I expected to still be a slave. When I got the food, and *I* didn't make it, I felt like I was in heaven on Earth. I *am* in heaven on Earth. I can look like this and not get hit; I am actually told I'm smart. Did you know I thought I was the most idiotic *thing* on this planet? I was told that my entire life. Until now. I can be smart here. I can have friends here. I have to tell you, I love it here. I love how Kurt is fuzzy, how every other word of Ray's is bad, I don't understand most of them. I love how Jamie is my best friend." She dusted her hands off and walked over to Jamie. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love it here and I want my dinner to be perfect."  
  
"It will be." Jamie rubbed her back. She had said he was her best friend! He didn't have a really good friend here. {I mean, they are like my brothers and sisters.}  
  
"Awww," Kitty cooed.  
  
"Mmm, something smells good." Kurt and Evan popped there heads in the door way. "Uh oh, touchy-feely moment."  
  
"Shut it, Evan. You and Kurt need to help carry the dishes out to the table. Kurt you get the pork and Evan, you get the bread and that weird smelling bowl in the corner."  
  
"Yay! Pork!"  
  
***  
  
Everything was set up, the places were set on the table, the food was laid out, somebody had even provided candles. People were just sitting down to dinner. Beforehand Logan had warned every body that this was foreign food and did they remember when Kurt made his favorite meal that his mamma made for him? Yes, everybody remembered the Rindsrouladen mixed with Bratwurstteller.  
  
Though here, the food smelled good. And looked good. And probably tasted good too. Nobody dared have any before Emma explained it. Thinking of Emma, where was she?  
  
Just then she and Jamie walked into the room full of mutants. Both of there clothes were mussed and there hair crumpled. "Sorry to make you wait. I..." She looked at Jamie and he blushed. They hurried over to the chairs that were side by side at the table.  
  
"Emma, would you explain the food to us?" The Professor asked.  
  
"I'm in trouble?"  
  
"No, no. We want to know what you cooked."  
  
"Oh! I made plantains fritados which is fried plantains, I made malasadas which is a sort of sweet bread, I made Vinha d'Alhos which is a garlic pork dish and cebolas pickled are pickled onions." She sat down in her place next to Jamie and across from Kurt.  
  
"Pickled onions?" Kitty frowned at the bowl of smelly grey lumps.  
  
"Yeah, there delicioso!" She helped herself to a large portion of the bowl. "My favorite!" She said with a large mouthful. The rest of the students helped themselves to the food too.  
  
"Mmm, hey this *is* good." Rahne was eating the Vinha d'Alhos with gusto.  
  
"I smurka mush murf lovga." Nobody could understand what Kurt had said with his mouthful of the pickled onions. He seemed to like it though.  
  
"Is that ketchup?" Evan pointed at the red swirls in Kurt's pickled onions.  
  
"Jamf"  
  
"Uh, *eww*"  
  
"Emma, I want to see you after dinner, ok?" Professor Xavier spoiled Emma's good mood.  
  
"Yes sir." She sighed.  
  
***  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Emma sat down in the chair across from the Professors desk. Professor Xavier was facing the fire in the large fireplace in the room. He turned around.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What is it sir?"  
  
"I'm signing you up at the high school."  
  
"But, I am Jamie's age. I should be with him."  
  
"I know. At first I was going to home school you because of problems with the hologram inducer. Then we fixed it so we were going to send you to school with Jamie. But when Hank gave you an IQ test, to see what grade you should be in you are a little more qualified to go to be a freshman than some of the actual freshmen are."  
  
"Really?!" She stood up.  
  
"Yes but I'm going to have to have Kurt give you lessons on not acting furry and hiding your tail."  
  
"Sim!" Emma leaped out the door yelling "Whoo!" She nearly missed Kurt's head.  
  
***  
  
End o' chapter 8.  
  
(1) That's from Will & Grace.  
  
(2) Yes! 


	9. Fight edited

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.  
  
blah = emphasis, {blah} = thoughts and blah = telepathic thoughts.  
  
To Kittyduck: Okay then... (My grandma put ketchup on everything too. It was disgusting how ketchupy her ice cream was.) And to what you said about me uploading so quick, well, I'm baaaaack!  
  
To DemonRogue13: thanks.  
  
Chapter 9 (edited):  
  
"Foda(1)!" Emma said. She had searched all over the mansion and she hadn't found what she was looking for.  
  
"Emma! Stop swearing!" Roberto was getting his shoes on in the front hall. He and Bobby were waiting for Emma to get into the X-van with themselves, Rahne, Jubilee and Amara. Logan was driving.  
  
"Eu nao posso encontrar meu relogio(2)!"  
  
"Borrow one of Kurt's."  
  
"Common Emma! We have to go to school!" Bobby was fidgeting.  
  
"Aqui esta(3)." Emma strapped on the watch and turned it on. She, Roberto and Bobby ran out to the X-van and climbed in. Logan started the car. The whole ride to school Emma was looking over her schedule.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where room 401 is? I have a class in there." Emma stopped one of random students in the hall. That student looked at his friends and laughed.  
  
"Hear that Pietro? The little girly wants to go to class."  
  
"Yep. Let's show her where it is, Lance." The Pietro boy winked.  
  
"Ha! Yeah." Lance and Pietro grabbed Emma by her- thankfully clothed- shoulders and pulled her down the hall. They shoved her into the first open locker they got to. They slammed the locker door shut.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Emma said from her squished position in the locker.  
  
"You're an X-geek. All X-geeks deserve this kind of treatment."  
  
"You're the only one who lets us come near them."  
  
"Just you wait. When she gets out of there your dead meat." A new voice said from outside the locker.  
  
"Jack? Is Holly out there?"  
  
"No, she said she wouldn't come back if Logan was anywhere near."  
  
"Well, can you hold the vacas de acoplamento no calor(4) out there until I can get out and beat them to a pulp? It will only take a second."  
  
"Sure." Emma slid a claw out of her paw that was hidden under the hologram. She slid the claw into the lock of the locker. A few twists and turns of her claw and the locker clicked open.  
  
"I will say this nice and slow so your miniscule brains can understand. Do. Not. Mess. With. Me. Or. My. Friends. Got that?"  
  
"Whatcha going to do to us? Talk us to death?"  
  
"Why don't you go play with your dollies."  
  
"Funny. Very funny." Emma growled at the two boys.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do?" Lance threw the first punch. Emma easily ducked. She rebounded with a roundhouse kick. Lance grunted at the heavy kick and stumbled to the side. Emma jumped up onto his back and covered his eyes. He stumbled around and bumped into Pietro.  
  
"You can't do that!" Pietro screamed. By now they had drawn a crowd. Almost every class had come out of there classrooms to watch the fight. Now they were chanting 'fight, fight, fight' over and over.  
  
Pietro ripped Emma off Lances back. He threw her to the floor. She jumped up and punched him in the stomach. He kicked her so that she stumbled back into the crowd. They pushed her out again. She punched Pietro in the nose. Everybody heard a sickening crack and Pietro's nose started to bleed. Lance tried to kick Emma but she ducked. She whipped around and punched him in the eye. Then she punched him in the stomach. He slumped to the ground where Pietro already was.  
  
"I told you not to mess with me." Emma walked through the crowd to where she thought her classroom was.  
  
"Did you hear about Emma?" Now the students were home and doing there homework.  
  
"Yeah! Can you believe she beat up both Lance and Pietro?"  
  
"How did she even catch Pietro?"  
  
"I know! She didn't even use her powers!" Emma walked into the room. She had a bad limp and her tail was bandaged.  
  
"Hey Emma, I need to know why you jumped Pietro and Lance. It's not like I'd have stopped ya if I could, I just want to know why ya did it." Logan said as he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Those furos do burro shut me in a locker. I think when they shut my tail in the door they broke it." She held up the kinked tail.  
  
"Furos do burro?"  
  
"Uh, Mr. Logan, you don't want to know." Roberto cut in. Luckily he was the only one who could actually understand Emma.  
  
"Wait, they shut you in a locker?" Jamie shut his math book and walked over.  
  
"Yeah, they grabbed me and shoved me into a locker." She shrugged.  
  
"You're not bothered by this?"  
  
"No." She smiled. "You weren't hurt."  
  
"Aww." Kitty was snuggled up next to Kurt. Kurt was reading a book with one hand and the other was wrapped around Kitty. Jamie put his arm around Emma's shoulders and the two walked out of the room. Kitty struggled to get up.  
  
"Why are you leaving liebchen?"  
  
"I'm going to follow Jamie and Emma."  
  
"Was? Why?"  
  
"I have a felling there going to need supervision." She and Kurt followed Jamie and Emma outside and to a bench in the garden. Kurt and Kitty hid behind some bushes and watched Jamie and Emma.  
  
"Seus olhos sao bonitos." She brushed his face with her paw.  
  
"I have no idea what you said but you touched my face." He said.  
  
"I said your eyes are beautiful."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sometimes it's easier to say things so you can't understand them. I could say anything and you wouldn't know it. I would only say nice things though." She added at the look on Jamie's face.  
  
"You know, that's true." Kurt whispered to Kitty.  
  
"I'm so sorry you got stuffed into the locker."  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm just glad you weren't there to see me lose control."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't like to fight, but when I have to I don't want you to see me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I... I just don't want you to. I," She rubbed the back of her neck. She sighed. "I killed someone because they were in the way." She buried her face in Jamie's shoulder.  
  
"Did you really?"  
  
"Yes and I," She chocked on a sob. "I miss Damon." He patted her shoulder and looked forward towards the bushes where Kurt and Kitty were hiding.  
  
"There, there." She looked up at him. She studied the side of his face. She started to purr and snuggle closer to him. Jamie looked over at her. She scooted even closer to him and there lips met. Emma opened her mouth as his tounge brushed against her lips. All of a sudden Jamie pulled back. "I'm sorry Emma, this is too much like kissing a dog." Jamie stood up and walked back into the house. He left Emma to sit on the bench alone. She watched him go. When he was out of sight she started to cry.  
  
"I'm a cat."  
  
End o' ch. 9!  
  
(1) Fuck!  
  
(2) I can't find my watch!  
  
(3) Here it is.  
  
(4) Mating cows in heat. 


	10. Damon!

Disclaimer: I no own nothing.  
  
blah = emphasis, {blah} = thought and blah = telepathic thought.  
  
To Agent-G: Yes, yes it is.  
  
To DemonRogue13: Thanks.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Emma was sulking in her and Kurt's room. She was sitting on her bed holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Emma, are you ok?" Kurt sat down on the bed next to her. He and Kitty decided only Kurt would go in as Emma knew him better and trusted him.  
  
"Nao. Disse apenas que eu beijei como um cao! Eu nao sou um cao! Cao! Se qualquer coisa mim for um gato." She said.  
  
Upstairs crouched by the vent leading to Kurt and Emma's room was Roberto, Rahne, Sam and Bobby. Roberto had his ear pressed to the vent as he told everybody what they had said downstairs. "Then she said 'No! He just said I kissed like a dog! A dog! I'm not a dog! If anything I'm a cat.' And then Kurt said something in German and then she said 'What?' and he said 'That's what it sounds like to me when you speak Portuguese.' Then she says 'Oh.' And then Kurt says 'Now, you need to talk. You'll feel so much better when you're done.' And then Emma says,"  
  
"Nao."  
  
"Fine Emma, but I'm here if you ever need me." Kurt hugged her.  
  
"You are so kind." Her voice was muffled by his chest. "No wonder Kitty loves you." Kurt froze.  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Her body language says so."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She makes reasons to touch you, she blushes when you say katzchen or lieb."  
  
"I... I have to go." Kurt let go of Emma and galloped out of the room. She slumped and shuffled over to Kurt's bed. She was too depressed to notice it was his when she sat down on it. She fell back onto her back and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
"Ah made my famous fried chicken!" Is all Rogue had to say to get everyone to the dining room for dinner. Everyone was sitting down when she brought out the fried chicken. Everybody except Emma. "Where's Emma?" She asked.  
  
"She might still be in our room." Kurt said with his mouth full of chicken.  
  
"Well, who's going to go get her?" Rogue said sitting down. Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"I will." He said as he got up. There were many muffled thanks as he left.  
  
When he opened the door he saw Emma asleep on Kurt's bed. She was tangled up in his sheets and she was panting in her sleep. "Emma? Wake up Emma, it's time for dinner." He walked over and sat on the bed. Her tail wound it's self around his leg and she thrashed around in the bed some more. She grabbed him around his waist and murmured in her sleep. It was a jumble of English and Portuguese.  
  
"Licenca Holly sozinho! No!" She squeezed Scott tighter. "You bastardo(1)." She stiffened and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Scott." She let go of him and sat up.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Scott patted her shoulder.  
  
"Professor Xavier told you about my power right?"  
  
"Figures of ectoplasm? Yeah, I heard."  
  
"Do you actually know what they are?"  
  
"I have a vague idea."  
  
"There ghosts. I can talk to all ghosts. Animals, people. All ghosts." She paused. "Some of my best friends are Jack, Holly, Oz and Virgil. But Holly hasn't been to see me in a while." She paused again.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Instead she has been sending me her thoughts and memories in my dreams. Do you know why she is a ghost?"  
  
"She died."  
  
"She was murdered. Jack though, it was an accident. He fell down the stairs."  
  
"How can that kill you?"  
  
"Of The Washington Monument."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah but, Holly was murdered."  
  
"Do you know who killed her?"  
  
"Logan did." Scott was speechless. "We all know how he can't remember a thing before he came here. Well, he was on the run from murdering Holly when they captured him and put in the adimanium(2) claws."  
  
"Why did he kill her?"  
  
"She was in the crossfire from a gun shot. It went right through her head."  
  
Scott and Emma sat down at the crowded table. Jamie saw Emma and looked down at his plate. Emma acted like she didn't even see him but her tail said different. It fluffed up like a bottle brush.  
  
At the end of the table Rahne, Roberto, Bobby and Sam were discussing Damon and if he was actually real. So far Rahne was the only one who thought he was real. "Have you seen her eyes when she talks about him? He has to be real." To which all three boys responded "Girls must have some kind of secret language which only they can understand."  
  
Kurt loaded Emma's plate with Rogues fried chicken and mashed potatoes. She swirled them around with her fork. All of a sudden the doorbell rung. Logan wiped his mouth and got up to get the door. He walked out of the room and down the hall to the front door.  
  
People in the dining room heard the door creak open and Logan's gruff 'Waddya want?' and almost the same gruff voice answering 'Are you the man who bought Emma?' Emma froze. She recognized that voice. That was Master. She crawled under the table and completely missed the rest of the conversation until a familiar scent wafted under the table. She whacked her head on the underside of the table she tried to jump up so fast. She crawled up from under the table. Everybody had a seconds glance at her crazed eyes before she leaped over the table and Kurt's head. She ran out into the hallway and they heard a thump and an 'oof.'  
  
"Emma! Batente! Eu nao posso respirar(3)!" A blue boy about Emma's height with a large thick blue furred tail tried to pry Emma off him. Logan walked in behind the pair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot, this is Damon." She planted a kiss on the blue mutant's mouth. When they came up Damon got down on one knee and held her hand in his.  
  
"Emma, eu memorizado este poema porque me lembrou de nos(4)." He cleared his throat. "This is a passage from Edgar Allen Poe's 'Annabel Lee'" He said in the English anyone had heard him speak. "I was a child and she was a child,  
  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
  
I and my Annabel Lee-  
  
With a love that the winged seraphs(5) of heaven  
  
Coveted(6) her and me."  
  
End!  
  
Should this be the end of Finding Damon? Should I write more? I'm taking a poll on if I should continue or not. Cast your vote in the review section and we'll see!  
  
(1) Leave Holly alone! No! You bastard.  
  
(2) help me out here people, I don't know how to spell that metal!  
  
(3) Stop! I can't breathe!  
  
(4) Emma, I have memorized this poem because it reminded me of us.  
  
(5) Angels  
  
(6) Envied 


	11. What is he planning?

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men: evolution.  
  
blah = emphasis, [blah] = different language.  
  
To Agent-G: MEow! Ffft. Ffft. Geez, I was just kidding. I have at least 15 maybe 20 chapters planned for this story. Sharon? Who's Sharon? I am too building something up for the Logan and Holly with this story. I changed the J/E part because I didn't like how touchy-feely she was getting with Jamie. Damon was coming back and she couldn't have two boyfriends, could she? Wait, maybe she could...  
  
To Wolf of Fire: Thanks, glad someone likes it.  
  
To Kittyduck: Nope, not the end. If you haven't already read Agent-G's message from me do so. Yes, yes she did.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
People in Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters learned very quickly that Emma and Damon needed supervision around the clock. So there they were snuggling on the couch with Logan seated in a chair reading the paper in the rec room at 4 in the morning. Thankfully to Logan it would be Kurt and Scotts turn in a few minutes.  
  
"Logan, can you tell us a story when you were little?" Emma was always asking this of people when she had spare time. No body knew why. It was as weird as Rahne's fear of sticks.  
  
"Sorry Emma, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't remember a thing from before I came to the institute."  
  
"Really? That would explain a lot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I've come to terms with you, and all, but you still creep me out a bit. You're nice and all," She said at the look on his face. "And I can see that you do actually care about us students even though you hate to admit it, but it scares me that you killed one of my best friends."  
  
"I did that?" This was news to him.  
  
"Yes, you were the one who killed Holly." She had a look of 'I'm sorry!' on her face as she snuggled closer to a sleeping Damon and farther from Logan.  
  
"I... can you get Holly here?"  
  
"Why? What are you going to do to her?"  
  
"I want to apologize. I know it's too late, but..." He trailed off shrugging. Holly appeared behind him and said:  
  
"It's about time! First you kill me, then you run off. When I go looking for you I find Emma instead, then she brings me to you and I get scared! I have been waiting all this time to see you and serve some ice-cold revenge and I get scared." Logan was now facing her.  
  
"I didn't know I had done anything this horrible. I am so sorry I killed a child."  
  
"I can't say I'm going to forgive you now, but maybe I can make some kind of deal with Him so I can stay down here longer so I can actually forgive you."  
  
"I..."  
  
"No need." She held up a hand. "I can't wait to tell Jack." As she faded out of sight a very sleepy Kurt and Scott walked in.  
  
"Good night Logan." Emma called from the couch. Kurt sat down in the chair Logan had been using and Scott sat down next to Emma on the couch. Scott's eye's drooped closed and he fell asleep leaning onto Emma. "Hey Kurt, are you tired?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Aww, please stay up with me?"  
  
"Ja, ja, fine." Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Emma. She was now standing and Damon was slumped against Scott. She was pacing. "What is the matter with you?"  
  
"Logan was talking to me. I'm scared for me and Damon."  
  
"Was? Why?"  
  
"My Master knows where we live."  
  
"He sounds really bad."  
  
"He is! He beat me."  
  
"Why did you hide when he came to the door? Didn't you want to show him how great your life is now?"  
  
"I hide when I'm scared. And Master scares me."  
  
"Well, you're with us..."  
  
"I want to know something though," She interrupted. "Why did he bring Damon here? How did he find where I live? How did he get Damon? I know he's planning something. I've known him too long for him to get away with this without my knowing."  
  
"What do you think he is planning?" Kurt was getting interested.  
  
"He is going to hurt us somehow. I just know it." No one spoke.  
  
"How?" Kurt could see Emma wasn't going to answer this question, she was shaking Damon awake. Damon opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"[What time is it?]" He asked.  
  
"[Damon, it's 4.]" Damon closed his eyes. "[But I still need to talk to you.]" Emma giggled as Damon pulled her down for a kiss. "[Can you speak any English?]"  
  
"Little." He said in plain English.  
  
"Good. I want to talk so Kurt can hear."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we have a witness." Damon laughed. This was their own private joke back from Brazil. "Did Master tell you why he brought you here?"  
  
"Master said 'I leave you here, I get more slaves.'"  
  
"What does he mean by that?"  
  
"I not done. He said also 'The freaks in this house will be sorry they ever knew Emma or Damon."  
  
"[Wait, so what is he planning?]"  
  
"[I think he wants the rest of the X-men as slaves.]"  
  
End o' chapter 11! Yay! Sorry it's so short; I wrote it in a day. 


	12. Hypnotized

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
blah = emphasis.  
  
Sigh. Last chapter sucked. This chapter, I'm hoping that the splats work out this time. If they don't all the emphasis will be capitalized in the next chapter.  
  
I just saw the movie 'The Triplets of Belleville'. It's so cool and weird. You should see the music video. Very, very weird. And good.  
  
Yes! I read all your reviews and I say: Mwa-ha-ha-ha! Bow to me for I am your queen! Queen of all that is... um... I'll get back to you on that.  
  
To Agent-G: Sorry, I'm just glad that I didn't scare you off my stories. (I've done it before. If Champion is reading this, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it.) Anyway... Logan will learn from his past and Master will get the most serious beating of his life, but not by who you think.  
  
To Kittyduck: Pukey contests? Seriously, you're not on drugs? Here, (I hand you a brochure) druggies anonymous. Although... I am wondering what pukey contests are exactly? I never saw that movie.  
  
To Wolf of Fire: I didn't say this before, but cool name. And yes, it was sorta cliffhangy.  
  
To DemonRogue13: Yes, yes it was.  
  
To bgorry5: No, thank you.  
  
CH 12:  
  
"No, its fine, I like to cook." Logan looked at Emma like she was crazy. She had just agreed to cook every night that she lived in the institute, claiming 'It's the least I can do for your hospitality and kindness.'  
  
"Well, what do you expect? She was a slave most of her life." Jean said to Logan. She turned to Emma. "Common, school time. You've got detention today because you fought." She led Emma out to the car.  
  
"Nada(1)." Emma climbed in between to Roberto and Ray. They were having a fight, like usual. "Oh, quiet you two." Emma was in a bad mood. Who knew what they fought about. Usually it was something stupid like who sat next to who and whose hair was the best and... well, you get the point(2). In short, they really bugged each other.  
  
"Hey, Emma, you've been here a while, what did you decide your code name is?" Bobby asked from the back of the X-van. Scott started the car and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"How about Gato? Do you like Gato?" Emma asked.  
  
"That's bland. How about Raposa?" Roberto said.  
  
"Fox? I like cat better."  
  
"Leao?"  
  
"Eu olho como um homem?"  
  
"Nao. Como sobre a leoa?"  
  
"Nao. Eu gusto ainda do gato. Eu significo, aproximo-me. Que eu olho como? Um leao? Eu estou pensando do gato." Roberto put his hands up to cup her face.  
  
"Bem, gato grande. Mas voce e direita, um gato todos os mesmos." He said.  
  
"Gato, entao. Chame-me gato(3)." She smiled. It must have been ok to touch someone's face and be that close with out being slapped in Brazil, because every other girl in the car that was watching this would have so slapped Roberto by now. In fact, even with all that fur Emma seemed a bit too trusting to 'nice' people. They had found that out when she let Lance and Pietro touch her that one time. Roberto finally took his hands away.  
  
"Finally," Scott sighed out. "We're at school." He parked the car and the X- men jumped out.  
  
Emma and Kurt lagged behind the rest of the group. "Emma, promise me, that you will not fight today."  
  
"Nope, don't worry. I plan on scaring the cagou(4) out of Toad today in detention. For a guy who eats bugs, he's a bit squeamish."  
  
Emma smiled as she walked into her first class: Algebra AB. She deliberately sat down between Pietro and Evan. The entire class she was growling softly at Pietro. Pietro was sitting as far away as he could without ending up in the poor guy next to him lap. Evan was laughing under his breath the entire class period.  
  
The next class she had was with Lance and Kitty: Chemistry. She also growled at Lance like she had at Pietro until Kitty gave her a resounding slap on the back of her head. Kitty didn't let anyone scare Lance if she was there. She was no fun at all.  
  
Ah lunch. One of the favorite classes of the majority of the student body. Emma got her food and sat down at the same table with Kurt and Kitty. "So, how was your second day at school?" Kurt asked.  
  
"It's better than yesterday. Blech, yesterday was crap." Emma started eating the food the lunch lady had dumped on her tray.  
  
The last bell sounded as Emma shuffled her way into detention. She sighed. The only other person in the room was Principal Kelly and Toad.  
  
Toad, wafting his BO in Emma's general direction.  
  
Emma sat down next to Toad and smiled toothily at him. Toad scooted his desk over so he wasn't as near Emma as he was before. "Move that desk back right now, young man!" Principal Kelly barked out. Toad quickly moved back. Emma's smile grew even wider.  
  
"Yo... Principal Kelly?"  
  
"Make this quick."  
  
"Why aren't Lance and Pietro here?"  
  
"There scheduled for different days than Emma's so they don't meet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Silence."  
  
Toad frowned. Emma on the other hand, was smiling. She opened a book and started to read. Suddenly she shut the book and stood up. She had this blank look on her holographic face. She walked out, not even noticing Kelly's protests. Toad saw this as his chance to escape. He followed the hypnotized looking Emma out of the school. She didn't even notice he was there. Toad followed her back to the institute. He saw her walk in. As soon as she disappeared into the great front hall he hopped his way to the Brotherhood boarding house. When he got there he saw the blue fuzz-ball hording Lance and Tabby out of there house. Wait... that wasn't Kurt, that kid was younger and he didn't have the triangle bit at the end of his tail. Both Lance and Tabby looked scared out of there wits. What was happening?  
  
-END O' CHAPTER 12-  
  
Hey, people, I don't remember if I said what Damon's power was. If I did, what was it?  
  
(1) Damn  
  
(2) Me and my brother have actually fought about those things. We are immature, no need to say it.  
  
(3) This is what they said:  
  
-Lion?  
  
-Do I look like a man?  
  
-No. How about Lioness?  
  
-Nope. I still like Cat. I mean, come on. What do I look like? A lion? I'm thinking cat.  
  
-Well, large cat. But you're right. A cat all the same.  
  
-Cat, then. Call me Cat.  
  
(4) Shit. 


	13. Master returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
LALA = well you already know so I'm not going to tell you anymore.  
  
Yay! 30 reviews already!  
  
Grr... I'm mad at myself. I'm currently reading a really good story and the new mutant in it is almost exactly like mine, but explained much better. (The only difference is that Emma is younger- she's 12, the other girl is Kurt's age.) I'll try to describe her better in the chapter.  
  
To Kittyduck: Sure, go ahead. I might also draw her and post her somewhere. If I could only figure out how to. Can I draw and post Dai senna and Raggedy Andy? Yummy, yummy, in my tummy, how I love to feed you so. Ext... Oh, and the place I get the languages from is syvum.com.  
  
To Wolf of Fire: Don't worry, I'll keep posting. Poor wolfie.  
  
To DemonRogue13: Excellent. Mwa-ha-ha-ha! (Imagine Mr. Burns)  
  
**Chapter 13:  
**  
{This is excellent. My plan, the surgery, the chips. All perfect. Those damn slaves should be leading the mutants to me.} 'Master' chuckled to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Professor Xavier had been picking up some strange projections from Damon and Emma but he hadn't thought to search it further. Both of them thought in Portuguese so it was hard to decipher what they meant. This though, this he should be worried about. The kids had come home and as they were walking in the front door Damon had galloped off without his new image inducer. Scott had followed him to the edge of the woods on the grounds then had lost Damon. All the while Damon had not a thought in his head except 'Must collect.' Emma had come home with the same blank expression and no thoughts whatsoever in her head. The Prof had only seen a little bit but maybe if he had dug a little deeper he could have seen what was really wrong. If only, if only(1).  
  
While Damon was off Emma grabbed Jamie and dragged him down the hall to the rec room. Jamie had of course protested and earned himself a growl from the cat-girl that Logan would be proud of. Almost all the other institute kids watched this with interest. She locked Jamie in the large room and turned to the next person. That happened to be Magma. Magma took one look at the approaching Emma and lighted herself on fire.  
  
"Stay away you filthy peasant." She said. Emma growled again and continued to approach. She continued to growl.  
  
"Comece in the room." She said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Or?" Magma said. She increased the size of the flames on her body.  
  
"Or I'll cut off your legs." Emma said in the same monotone voice. Jean and the Professor winced.  
  
"She means it Amara. You should do what she says." Jean said. Magma made her flames bigger and Emma leaped at her. Emma sunk her (rather large) canines into Magma's leg. Magma at once put out all her flames and quieted down. Emma squeezed harder with her jaw on Amara's leg. Amara cried out and sunk to her knees. Emma released her and dragged Amara to the rec room by her injured leg. She locked Amara in the room with Jamie.  
  
The whole institute was amazed. Emma wouldn't do something like THAT. She was usually a quiet girl. She did her chores in silence, she read in silence, the only time she wasn't totally silent was when she was with Damon or Kurt. Now she was growling. NO ONE had EVER heard her growl. (Well, except in the fight with Lance and Pietro, but no one from the institute was there to witness it.) When Emma smiled it was the closed-lip kind of smile so no one had ever seen how large her canines –some people called them 'fangs'- really were. Those fangs, that bottle-brush tail and the fact that she was growling made for a very menacing thing indeed.  
  
Emma growled louder. She had set her sights on Logan. Logan growled. He put his claws out and walked forward to meet her. All of a sudden she stopped growling and stood up strait. Her tail went back to normal and her face lost the blank look. She looked at the advancing Logan and squeaked. She actually squeaked. She looked up at him and held her head.  
  
"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was reading my book. I," She interrupted herself and the blank look came over her face again. She growled and leaped at Logan. He didn't even stumble back a bit when she hit him square in the chest. Suddenly Jack and Holly appeared. They looked taken aback at Emma's behavior.  
  
"Logan, stay still. Very still." Jack walked up and touched Emma's shoulder. Emma whipped around and growled at him. She aimed a swift punch to his middle. He ducked out of the way and got punched in the face. He stood back up and felt the large purple lump growing on his forehead. "Emma," He got slashed in the stomach with Emma's claws. Jack stumbled back. He bent to look at his gaping stomach and received a kick in the face. "Ok, you've earned it." He set his mouth in a grim line and started to fight back.  
  
Every one looked on in horror. The wound on Jacks stomach was decidedly nasty and deep. He was bleeding all over the place and some of his entrails were poking out. Holly just stood there with her hands on her hips. "Holly," Jean came up behind her. "Why didn't her hand go through Jack, like Kitty's powers?"  
  
"Oh," Holly turned around. "I see I'll have to explain it to you. You see, Emma can, I guess you can say, 'conjure' ghosts. When she does that, they become solid. Sometimes they become solid, sometimes she wills them to. And if those ghosts get hurt, then when they go back to smoke world,"  
  
"Smoke world?" Jean interrupted.  
  
"That's what us ghosts call it when you're a ghost. Your not in Hell, you're not in Heaven so you're a ghost in smoke world until Emma calls you out. Where was I again?"  
  
"When they go back to smoke world..."  
  
"Oh, when they do that they heal. Totally and completely. When they come back here they have nary a scratch nor bump(2)."  
  
"Can he feel that gash?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Holly and Jean winced as Jack flew across the room. He thumped into the wall and slid down. He jumped back up and spilled some intestines onto the floor. He scooped them back into his stomach and ran back over to Emma.  
  
"So this 'smoke world', that's where you disappear to when you leave?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So he'll be ok?"  
  
"Yep, just remember: nary a scratch nor bump."  
  
"Why is Emma furry?" Jean saw this as a time to learn a bit more about the brown furry cat girl.  
  
"It takes a lot of energy to call us. Usually we take the brunt of the trip, but some ghosts don't. She has fur so that the large amount of energy it takes to call us isn't wasted on keeping her warm."  
  
"That's like Kurt's reason. He uses all his energy on teleporting."  
  
"I have a question," Holly said. "Why are you taking this so lightly? Emma could easily kill one of you when you were off guard."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that. But trust me," Jean was cut off by Jack flying back into her.  
  
"I'm sick of this Emma!" Jack yelled as he scooped his guts back into his stomach. "You don't want my help; I won't give it to you! You have to deal with the chip by yourself! Your scars are none of my business! I'm leaving!" He yelled as he disappeared.  
  
"What does he mean 'your scars are none of my business'?" Jean began to ask. Holly just shrugged and disappeared.  
  
"He's known her longer than I have." She managed to say before she was completely gone.  
  
Emma was on her knees on the floor panting. Her head was bleeding from a bump somewhere above her hairline and she had a bloody nose. She brought her paw up to wipe the blood from her nose. Her hair was all screwed up and the blank look on her face wasn't there any more. "Whatever you do, don't," She cut herself off again and the blank look returned. She started growling again and leapt at Kurt. She grabbed him but he teleported out of her reach. He kept teleporting and Emma kept chasing him. He finally crumpled to the ground in exhaustion. Emma dragged him over to the rec room door and opened it. She threw Kurt in then slammed the door shut. She turned to face Logan who had walked up behind her as she deposited Kurt into the rec room.  
  
"Emma, stop." He said. She growled. "Why do you want us in that room?" She growled louder. Suddenly gray-people appeared around her. They were taller than the tallest X-man and there entire body was gray. They wore nothing except red, black and gray little hats. If the situation wasn't so dire then the sight of these tall, gangly men and there little hats would be quite comical. 3 out of the 5 men surrounded Logan and grabbed his arms and legs. They carried him over to the rec room door, opened it and threw him in.  
  
"Alguns mais queixas(3)? No? Get in the room before the andar inoperante dos homens make you like they did to Logan." The rest of the gray-men spread out among the institute kids and picked them up. Some by there hair, others by feet or arms. All the kids (and the Prof, who was dragged by his head) were dragged to the rec room. When all were dumped in the room Emma took a post at the door.  
  
Suddenly she opened the door. Damon and the entire Brotherhood filed in.  
  
"Pietro? What are you doing here?" Evan asked.  
  
"He attacked us and stopped all of our powers with these." Pietro lifted a hand to the metal collar around his neck. Behind him, Damon handed Emma several more collars. Emma snapped the collars on each and every X-man, then both she and Damon took posts at the door.  
  
Then, 'Master' walked in. "I see my plan went well." He petted the top of Emma's head. Then, he snapped a collar on both her and Damon. Emma and Damon snapped out of the blank look on there faces and the gray-men disappeared. Emma looked up at the man petting her head. A look of pure disbelief crossed her face. "You didn't expect to see me again, huh?" She backed off to be closer to Damon. He put his arms around her and growled at 'Master'. "You're probably wondering why I've assembled you all here on this glorious day." His eyes had a weird glow- like he was ecstatic about something. "I've decided that you will all be my newest black-market slaves. I'm gonna make millions offa this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
End o' ch. 13!  
  
Uh-oh, I think I said that it was only the x-men and not the new recruits, well, it's now both.  
  
(1) If only, if only/ The woodpecker cries/ The wood was a little bit softer. – That's all I remember from the poem.  
  
(2) Something my mother says: 'nary a scratch nor bump when I'm done.' She's a nurse.  
  
(3) Loosely translated: any more complaints?  
  
(4) Loosely translated: ghouls – ghosts – dead men walking. 


End file.
